


Pretty Baby

by tenjun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment Kink, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Solo, Solo smut, whiny needy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjun/pseuds/tenjun
Summary: “You’ve made a big mess, haven’t you?”





	Pretty Baby

His breath hitched as he let his hand graze past his sensitive nipples and he took a deep breath, willing himself to relax a bit. He had all the time in the world, and he was gonna take his sweet time. It’s been so long since he’s been alone in the dorms, so reasonably enough he was eager, but he was going to take this so slow that it hurt.

Jaehwan was on his bed, leaning back on a small pile of pillows so that he wasn’t laying down but he wasn’t sitting straight up either. His shirt had been discarded and was now hanging over this side of his bed. He glanced down at his sweatpants-clad bottom half, and his hand which was now resting on his stomach. He wasn’t built like Daniel or Woojin, but he thought his body was just fine, thank you. His pale skin was soft but he was still trim, and his thighs and ass were just plush enough to grab onto.

He sighed at the fact that the outline of his dick was already visible through his pants, but he couldn’t really blame himself. It’s been so long since he’s had any kind of relief other than a quick jerk-off in the shower before he had a member knocking at the bathroom door complaining he was taking too long. He slid one hand underneath his sweatpants but not into his briefs yet, and lightly traced his semi-hard erection with his fingers. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to race.

He imagined his own hand was someone else’s, that someone was slowly tracing the outline of his dick and looking up at him and shaking their head in disappointment. _You’re already this hard and I haven’t even touched you yet... Are you really this eager, baby boy?_

Jaehwan whined and slipped his sweatpants off, still leaving himself in his boxers which were heavily tented already. If he wanted this to be drawn out, he better dial back a bit. He moved his hands back up to his chest, now covered in a thin layer of sweat. He softly pinches one of his nipples on one side, and the feeling made him sigh softly. The feeling was delicious, and he felt himself grow even harder. Both of his hands were working on his now hard nipples, twisting, pulling, rubbing, whatever he wanted to. _Pretty baby, you’re so excited. You could come just like this, huh? Would you like that? Making a mess in your pants when you come untouched for me, would you be embarrassed?_

He was so hard in his boxers that it started to become painful. He would, he would want to come in his pants and embarrass himself for someone. He wants them to shame him and make him turn red from either embarrassment or arousal, probably both.

His whines started to become higher pitched at the end, and he finally caved in and discarded his boxers leaving him completely exposed to the air. The air on his cock made him shiver and hiss, and he quickly put his hand there for warmth. Slowly, he started stroking up his length, watching his own chest rise and fall. His eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks puffed out as he tried to hold back at least some of his high pitched noises leaving his mouth at an alarming rate.

His hands left his cock and Jaehwan sat up, moving his setup around quickly and desperately. He pulled two of the pillows from behind his back to sit on the bed in front of him, and he placed his thighs on each side of the pillows.

The pressure was beautiful. In his mind, he was desperately rutting against someones thigh as they leaned back and watched him. _Pretty baby, are you gonna come on my thigh like this? You look so cute and desperate, come for me, angel._ As the voice in his head had commanded him, Jaehwan messily came all over his thighs and the pillows underneath him.

He slumped forward, feeling the hair on his forehead stick because of the layer of sweat covering his entire body. His breathing was heavy and he felt exhausted, but he felt satisfied. He made a move to put back on his boxers so he could clean up and put the pillows and sheets in the wash when he heard a voice coming from the doorway behind him.

“You’ve made a big mess, haven’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a moment of weakness... Forgive me...


End file.
